Huang Yuanqing
Huang Yuanqing was an Untitled Sage and the great-grandmother of Huang Xiaoyan. Background In the original timeline, in the year of 1860, Huang Yuanqing was part of the assassination team sent to assassinate Che Yongtai's previous incarnation, and succeeded since she survived and eventually had descendants. A few years after the fall of the demon lord, an accident happened while Huang Yuanqing was training that resulted in her going into a coma for several years. After awakening thanks to the care provided by the Sage Sanctum, Huang Yuanqing discovered that her physical and spiritual prowess have plummeted, and could no longer progress her powers due to the accident. As a result, she was reduced to a lackey in the sanctum until she reached her middle-age period. Still wishing to contribute to the sanctum, Huang Yuanqing chose to read the Jade Woman Grimoire and had a daughter with an ordinary man, who was a gardener that lived at the bottom of the Sage Sanctum's mountain. After her daughter was a month old, Huang Yuanqing brought her back to the Sage Sanctum, and when she was three years old, she was selected by the Training Hall of the sanctum and taken from Huang Yuanqing, leaving her to live alone for the rest of her life and eventually die of old age. In the new timeline altered by Ye Yan, after being imprisoned in Che Yongtai's previous incarnation's protected Demon Lord City, her ally, Xiahou Shan escaped from her prison cell and snuck into her cell while bringing Ye Yan along. She later got into an argument with Xiahou Shan due to Ye Yan mentioning his Nightwatcher identity and accidentally drew the attention of the prison guards who attempted to sexually violate her but were stopped by Ye Yan, who was then saved by her after Xiahou Shan freed her from her Sagestone shackles. She proceeded to disguise herself with the prison guards' armor, and snuck out the prison with Ye Yan and Xiahou Shan. She later fainted due to suffocation from the armor pressuring her chest while explaining her plans to assassinate the Demon Lord. Ye Yan managed to hide her and himself by sneaking into the armoury containing weapons confiscated from the captured spiritual warriors and accidentally fell on Xiahou Shan. Xiahou Shan managed to awaken her by removing the breastplate that restrained her chest, and Huang Yuanqing proceeded to explain the assassination plan to Ye Yan. Afterwards, the three snuck into the Demon Lord's bedroom as it was the safest location in the city, and because Xiahou Shan wanted to steal the Demon Lord Armor. The three were interrupted by the appearance of two concubines of the demon lord, causing them to hide in the closets in the bedroom. When one of the concubines knocked out the other and attempted to hide her in the closet, Ye Yan had no choice but to knock her out too, before Huang Yuanqing revealed to have changed her clothes to match those of the concubines and was going to pretend as one. Seconds later, Shi Ji, disguised as the demon lord, arrived at the bedroom and attempted to knock out Huang Yuanqing before being sneak attacked and knocked out by Ye Yan instead. Immediately afterwards, the real demon lord arrived, who noticed his unconscious concubines but concluded it to be the result of a harem civil battle and went to sleep wearing his armor. Attempting to make the demon lord take off his armor, Xiahou Shan used her Aphrodisiac Incense, but forgot to give Huang Yuanqing the antidote since she was in another closet, causing her to almost reveal herself from the closet before Ye Yan managed to knock the demon lord unconscious in his Night Conqueror form. Exhausted, all three of them went to sleep on the demon lord's bed (Ye Yan being forced to sleep in between Huang Yuanqing and Xiahou Shan due to their rivalry). The next morning, Ye Yan left the duo after realizing that he should not interfere with history any more. After Xiahou Shan released the recently arrived Ye Liao and Ximen Lianyin from their shackles, the three guardians released their Golden Scale Seal and began their assault. According to the Tortoise Sage, Huang Yuanqing greeted Ye Liao when they met, causing a change in attitude and relationship between the two that is different than the original timeline. During their assault, Huang Yuanqing presumably blocked a fatal attack for Ye Liao, brewing love between the two. After the mission, Ye Liao married Huang Yuanqing and Xiahou Shan (polygamy was legal back then), causing the disappearance of Huang Xiaoyan. She eventually had two children with Ye Liao and decided to never return to her Sage Sanctum, and lived a happy life with her family. Personality As stated by Ye Yan, Huang Yuanqing is way smarter than Huang Xiaoyan when it comes to difficult situations and has considerably more common sense. This is shown when she considered the consequences of knocking out two of Che Yongtai previous incarnation's concubines and attempted to disguise herself as a concubine to fool him, when Ye Yan couldn't think of any idea to fool the demon lord and was troubled by it for a while. Appearance Huang Yuanqing greatly resembles her great-granddaughter Huang Xiaoyan, as they share appearances such as long black hair and red eyes, Ye Yan stated that even their bodies are the same, the only difference being that Huang Yuanqing does not sport a cowlick on her head. Huang Yuanqing wore a yellow robe during her initial appearance, she later wore the armor of a prison guard as a disguise, but switched back to her yellow robe after finding her confiscated Clothing tag. After activating God's Descent, Huang Yuanqing awakened and opened her Heaven's Eye, and shined brightly while emitting electricity. Abilities and Powers Huang Yuanqing was the representative guardian of the Untitled Sages and part of the assassination team sent to kill Che Yongtai's previous incarnation, proving that she is formidably powerful. Her intellect when it comes to difficult situations is also considerably higher than her great-granddaughter. After being obsessed with Ye Yan's true identity, Huang Yuanqing delved into the art of divination. Upon learning the techniques, Huang Yuanqing discovered her gift for clairvoyance skills, which has been overshadowed by her lifelong dedication to utilizing spell tags, that allowed her to visually perceive anyone's life, including her own. Weapons * Spell tags (灵符): Spell tags are yellow pieces of paper with different words written on them using cinnabar, each word represents the type of spell tag it is. By spiritually bonding with the tag, Huang Yuanqing can use it or multiply it to greater amounts and store them inside her Sage Mind for later use. Huang Yuanqing also invented the Clothing tag, something she stated to be "her lifework". Untitled Sage exclusive techniques * God'sDescent.png|God's Descent Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 7.04.46 PM.png|Great Clairvoyance Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 7.04.46 PM.png|Great Clairvoyance Heaven's Eye (天眼): An exclusive technique for some Untitled Sages and their descendants. When the Heaven's Eye is opened, Untitled Sages are able to see things invisible to the naked eye, see through obstructions, see the cause and effect of events, draw the power of the heavens into themselves and use it as their own. Untitled Sages that opened their Heaven's Eye for the first time will experience some kind of drawback, and the effects of the drawback either increases or stays the same every time they open it again. Huang Yuanqing was able to open her Heaven's Eye after having her power tripled by the Golden Scale Seal and using God's Descent. * Sage Mind (仙识之海): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages and their descendants. Untitled Sages are able to store hundreds, thousands or even millions of different types of spell tags within the Sage Mind and summon them near themselves to use in battle. This technique is associated to the actual mind of an Untitled Sage, as Sage Hunters can encroach the Sage Mind and create illusions that specifically correspond with the Untitled Sage's mindset, causing them to either faint or die. * God's Descent (仙君降临): The ultimate technique and form achievable by an Untitled Sage. With enough power, an Untitled Sage can summon the spirit of an extremely powerful Untitled Sage that once existed to possess themselves, granting them strength on par with the deceased Untitled Sage. In Huang Yuanqing's case, she was possessed by the Deity of Cosmic Law (万法天君), which caused her eyes to glow, and her entire body to shine brightly and constantly emit electricity. The power boost that came with the form allowed her to acquire new techniques, fly (or at least hover in the air), and awaken her Heaven's Eye. * Great Clairvoyance (大天机术): A forbidden technique that Untitled Sages that awakened their Heaven's Eye could use to perceive the destinies of everything in the world, even abnormal events outside of the timeline. Using this technique to see oneself's destiny poses no harm, however, when perceiving another person's destiny, depending on that individual's influence to the world, a proportional risk of losing all of one's power will be put on the user. A normal person's life would have an extremely low risk, while an important person, such as a time-traveller, would have an incredibly high risk. Due to being a divination genius, Huang Yuanqing mastered this technique and saw her two fates, as well as ascertain Ye Yan's identity and his origins from the future at the cost of losing all her powers, a fate she shared with her original destiny. Huang Yuanqing's techniques * ' Screen Shot 2019-03-11 at 7.43.18 PM.png|Huang Yuanqing's unnamed attack Golden Scale Seal.png|Golden Scale Seal FanofDestruction.png|Fan of Destruction MeteorShower.png|Meteor Shower Screen Shot 2019-06-24 at 9.14.31 AM.png|Destruction Tag Concentrate Fire Screen Shot 2019-07-26 at 11.43.50 AM.png|God's Rebirth: Heaven Breaking Hands Unnamed attack': Huang Yuanqing is able to send down a powerful pillar of energy that is capable of knocking a demon into the ground when struck on his head, and incapacitate him. * Golden Scale Seal (金鳞绝咒): A sealing technique that allows the user to gain three times their original power, and awaken latent abilities within them for one hour by releasing the energy other people stored within them beforehand, at the cost of lowering their power to less than one third of their original strength while the power is sealed. Once released, the user will release a pillar of destructive light, as well as have their powers tripled. * Fan of Destruction (灭字符阵): Thanks to the power boost of the Golden Scale Seal, Huang Yuanqing is able to control and summon multiple Destruction tags behind her in the formation of a fan. ** Meteor Shower (群星陨落): By manipulating her Destruction tags and send them flying towards her enemies, Huang Yuanqing is able to bombard them as well as easily destroy the surrounding area. This technique, along with Ye Liao's Soul Mallet was able to destroy half of Demon Lord City within a few seconds. ** Destruction Tag Concentrate Fire (灭字符集火): By concentrating her Destruction tags on an enemy, Huang Yuanqing can deal destructive damage to a single enemy. The extent of the damage dealt by this move is unknown since it was easily blocked by Che Yongtai's previous incarnation, even when its power was multiplied tenfold. * God's Rebirth: Heaven Breaking Hands (仙君再临: 破天印): Huang Yuanqing's strongest attack. By gathering enough energy, Huang Yuanqing can manifest an enlarged body of the Deity of Cosmic Law and strike the enemy with the palms of the deceased Untitled Sage. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Untitled Sages Category:Humans